User blog:Natalie Renderra/Retirement
Hey everyone, sun is setting for me as a roleplayer. I honestly don't have the time or energy to dedicate to roleplay anymore with both massive college workloads and hanging out with friends. So, I'm going to work on tying up any loose ends here. OOC Stuff *Daevy and Spart/Rob can continue to use Taverley. I am sorry I couldn't help more, admittedly. *The Renderra is not passing on. I'll explain the IC stuff a little later, but OOCly I'm keeping a stranglehold on it. People with existing characters are free to play them, and can ask me if they need help/advice/whatever. *I'm likely going to be semi-active on the forums, and definitely active with playing Runescape itself. I have membership and plan to skill. Come December, I'll decide if I plan on renewal. *I'm going to clear out my Skype of 42ers I don't talk to on a personal level. Renderra *Driez is remaining leader, He is going to take a strict isolationalist approach. *Natalie is being retired. She's peacefully going to continue her work as a scholar and cleric. *Zarin will very soon go missing. Within five years he will briefly return much stronger than before, only to disapear entirely. *All Renderra land holdings are going to be seceded. They are pulling back to a city left by the Saradominist Zealots, further south than the Isles. The city is big enough to house the civilians from across the Asgarnian holdings. *Caelan will protect the soulwood for five more years, before the tree is moved suddenly to the Island of the new city. The saplings are to be relocated to the existing Isles. This is done entirely magically. *Renderra who have taken their oaths to the family will be asked to go to the Isles. *Starfall Keep will have an Elven crystal Throne, storing Divine Energy. This will sustain any Rendelvish or Renderrajarrat kids born to Zarin, Lexi, or Driez. *Meaghan moves to the City, becoming the Lady. She has her child and rests, preparing a military. *'It is now confirmed that the Renderra are, and have consistantly been Royalists for King Vallence. The reason for the move is the realization by Driex that Anlaf and Vallance will never be returned to power. Many of their recent actions can be traced to this.' *Bastards will not have access to any of the above unless they are A) Claimed B) Take their oaths. *Played characters don't need to change their behaviour. However, all unplayed Renderra are moving. *The Frostshields have moved, due to constant fear of war from Camelot/Ardougne. *The Shawsheen have moved, due to push by the incoming Airut. *The Hiroto have moved, due to the Nethyric demons. Others *Prathos is Aegus. Consider it confirmed. Prathos' talent has earned him a barony among the Renderra, notably for fighting with honour alongside them. *Snotfoot has died of wounds in battle with Achilleus, searching for his sons. *Achilleus has died of a heart attack. About time he found a foe worthy of killing him. *The Enlightened Order under Alikhan has proven largely unsuccessful, fading into obscurity. *Typhoeus will soon be dead, his demons losing central authority and plunging into chaos. *Diokiti Caedes will be defeated by Caelan in battle. I've definitely forgotten a few. Just post a "What about ____?" or Skype me. I'll answer it. Good-byes. Slightly redundant, since I'll still be around here and there. *Trin, the first person I seriously RPed with. I will always remember our early days on the old stomping ground. *Hayley, my old friend and leader, mentor and student, we've learned from eachother in ways I can't even begin to explain. *Jim, my old friend and favourite Scot. You were the brother I always wanted, and the child I needed. *Daevy, my best friend. We are still talking, so this is really uneeded. *Liv, good luck with everywhere you're going. *Faey, I wish we actually got a chance to roleplay. Never say never though, eh? See you in skilling world! *Spart, since my first day on 42, you had my back. Even if I didn't get to return the favour, you are above and beyond my mentor, friend, and a person headed to bigger and better things. *Rory, you and I may not be talking as much anymore. That actually disapoints me. Keep in touch. *Ashe, you will always be a sister to me. Hang tight, and Skype me if you need me. *Tom, I'm not sure if you'd actually read this. But if you are, I am sorry. Sorry for all the shit I caused you in the past without really getting to know you. We've butted heads a lot, but I am glad to say recently we have been fairly good friends. *People I feel hold resentment to me, I'm just glad we've kept things relatively calm these past few months. You aren't the reason I'm leaving. Category:Blog posts